starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pyke
*Verde |pelo= |plumas= |ojos=*Azul *Magenta |distinciones=Cráneo alargado y ahusado con una cara desproporcionadas |vida= |planeta=Oba Diah |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=Pyke |miembros=*FifeDarth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Dos *Laalee *Marg Krim *Tezzka Krim *Lom Pyke *Quay TolsiteHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars *Vram}} Los '''pykes' eran una especie de humanoides inteligentes nativos del planeta Oba Diah. La especie se distinguía por su aspecto inquietante, con cabezas grandes y caras desproporcionadas. Un grupo notable de pykes conformaron el Sindicato Pyke, proveedores preeminentes de especias de la galaxia, una sustancia narcótica extraída por esclavos en el planeta Kessel. Biología y apariencia Siendo una especie inteligente, los pykes eran humanoides, aunque más altos y ligeros que un humano promedio. Tenían dos piernas largas y delgadas, y dos brazos que terminaban en manos de tres dedos. Sus cabezas eran grandes, estilizadas y alargadas, con un cráneo ahusado, y sus caras eran desproporcionadas, una característica que algunas otras especies encontraban inquietante. Los pykes tenía dos ojos estrechos, con forma de almendra, que podían ser de color magenta o azul. La especie tenía dos sexos, masculino y femenino. Sociedad y cultura thumb|left|200x200px|El capo pyke Quay Tolsite saludando a los que llegan a las minas de especias de Kessel. Los pykes provenían de Oba Diah, un planeta terrestre marcado por sobresalientes riscos de obsidiana. Los visitantes de Oba Diah veían a la población y al terreno como poco acogedores. El mundo natal de los pyke sirvió como sede del Sindicato Pyke, una organización criminal que se beneficiaba de la distribución de especias, una sustancia ilícita cosechada por esclavos en las minas de especias del planeta Kessel. Los pykes en Kessel tenían que usar máscaras especiales para el aliento y ropa revestida de plomo para protegerse del clima hostil del planeta.Star Wars: Aliens Para entregar especias a sus clientes, como las familias criminales de Coruscant, el Sindicato Pyke se empleó contrabandistas y capitanes de cargueros para completar el peligroso Corredor de Kessel. Historia Durante las Guerras Clon, el Sindicato Pyke, dirigido por Lom Pyke, se unió a la Sombra Colectiva, una alianza criminal formada por el Lord Sith Darth Maul. El colectivo tenía como objetivo derrotar a la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes/Leyendas uniendo el inframundo criminal de la galaxia. Bajo la dirección de Maul, los Pykes, el cartel del Sol Negro y los extremistas mandalorianos de la Guardia de la Muerte lanzaron una toma de control de Mandalore, lo que resultó en una guerra civil en todo el planeta. Entre bastidores thumb|right|237x237px|Arte conceptual de un pyke de [[Colin Fix.]] Los pykes fueron desarrollados por George Lucas para la serie animada de televisión ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars''. La especie debutó en el episodio «Eminence» de la quinta temporada, que se emitió por primera vez en 2013. La película de 2018 Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars marcó el debut en acción real de la especie. El diseño que se convirtió en los pykes se originó en un boceto de abril de 2007 sobre un personaje Jedi de David Hobbins, que luego fue seleccionado por Lucas. A mediados de 2009, Douglas Wheatley refinó su aspecto, y se planeó su inclusión en el videojuego cancelado Star Wars: 1313.The Art of Solo: A Star Wars Story Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Dos'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *''The Clone Wars'': Séptima Temporada *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' * *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' Fuentes * * *''Universo Star Wars'' * *''Entertainment Weekly's The Ultimate Guide to Han Solo'' * *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''The Art of Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * * * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Pykes